


K-12（寄宿学校AU/黑暗PWP）

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 异装癖+年龄操作+小盖吃醋一篇文合写三个梗依旧是黑暗艳情故事，这次剧情比较少，算是pwp吧。病态教师（罪犯）GG/疯狂天才少年ggX异装癖ad





	K-12（寄宿学校AU/黑暗PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 从上个月写到这个月，我还是没有写完
> 
> 补充警告：内含一定女！装！描！写！重复一遍：女！装！
> 
> 还有言语羞辱与暴力性爱
> 
> 总而言之，慎入

罗齐尔女士发现了一套女士连衣裙。

黑色的裙子是露背的款式，从后颈到尾椎，穿上它的人必定会展现出自己全部的肌肤与身体线条——它的主人应该身材纤瘦；而如果她会选择这样一条裙子，大概还有个无可挑剔的美背。

显然，从尺寸来看这条裙子不会是罗齐尔女士的。它太小了。这也就是她为什么要把学生全都聚集起来展示它的原因——这是一所学员皆是男性的“特殊”学校，本不应该出现这种东西。

“你们的父母把你们送来纽蒙迦德，就是为了改掉你们身上的‘坏习惯’。”罗齐尔抬了抬下巴，那张好看的脸上是一如既往的冰冷。“而你们中的一人却仍旧拥有这种东西，这是违规，是对学校校规的藐视。”

格林德沃先生就站在她身边，作为学校唯一的老师兼校长，他的表情比女人要和缓些。他希望这个违规的人下午结课后单独来办公室一趟说明情况并承认自己的错误。如果这个人没有及时如约出现——男人将藏在身后的戒尺举到了身前。“那就不只是认错这么轻松了。”

看到戒尺，厄尔又下意识地骂了几句脏话。男孩的整个身体都在扭曲和抽搐，不停地从嘴中吐出难以入耳的话语，直到几十秒后，他才终于恢复了正常。“你结束了吗，厄尔？”在“特殊教育学校”纽蒙迦德，几乎每一个学生都有或大或小的生理或心理、甚至两者皆具的缺陷。比如说厄尔，男孩儿的缺陷就在于：他无法正常地处理自己的情绪。

早已习以为常的格林德沃先生等他完事儿之后才接着说了下去，已经过了正常的午休时间，爱哭的忧郁罗瑞皱起小脸，看起来又有要哭的趋势了。罗瑞的眼泪可以把他们全都淹没。不打算惹出更多的麻烦，简单地嘱咐了几句后男人便也准备起了解散学生。当然，还没忘进行最后一次恐吓。

“没有人会想要在接下来的几天中都站着上课的。”他说，晃了晃手中的戒尺。一个被抽打过的棕发男孩儿条件反射地捂住了屁股，他曾有近一周都无法坐下或平躺下的经历，那让他再也不敢用泥巴扔阿不思。

“既然都没问题了，我们就散了吧。”格林德沃先生说，视线扫过了站成一排的学生，最终落在了最末的阿不思身上。“楼梯刚被清理过，回房间休息时，路上要小心。”

承受了教师目光的红发少年低着头，转身跟其他人一起离开了大厅。

阿不思，纤瘦清秀的阿不思，在这样一所教化性极强的“特殊”的学校里，红发少年与他的其他同学看起来是那样格格不入。

作为最早来到纽蒙迦德的一批学生之一，阿不思没少受同学排挤——不过其实是他自己不想和他们在一起说起来更加贴切。鉴于他的特殊性，格林德沃先生批准他单独拥有一间宿舍，甚至不用与其他孩子在一张桌子上用餐。格林德沃先生还时常跟着他，据称是为了保护阿不思免受其他孩子的侵扰。而在下午的自由活动时间，当男孩儿们都在院子里玩儿时，阿不思则被允许独自坐在客厅里看书。

在盖勒特到来之前，他也一度是纽蒙迦德的学生中唯一可以真正将“把书摊在面前”这一动作称为“阅读”的人。那时陪伴阿不思看书的也总是格林德沃先生。听烧伤的孩子说，曾经格林德沃先生就坐在阿不思对面的沙发上，与少年仅隔了几步的距离，仿佛只要前倾身体就能触碰到彼此。

是绝对的亲密距离。

不过在盖勒特出现后不久，两位迅速建立了友谊的少年便开始坐在一起看书，聊天。格林德沃先生的位置也自然地被少年占有了。此前阿不思几乎不与纽蒙迦德的其他人说话，而面对盖勒特，阿不思似乎总愿意进行交谈。

“我很开心你在此终于有了朋友。”格林德沃先生因而把下午的休息时间让给了盖勒特，不过白天的大部分时候，阿不思仍还是处于男人的亲自陪伴之下。几乎是无时无刻。

格林德沃先生把他保护得太好了，或者说，把他看得太紧了。除了下午的休息时间与夜里熄灯之后，少年们鲜少有真正的独处时间。

盖勒特有过抱怨，哦，说来少年还是因为“过于邪恶”，拥有“诡辩的银舌”而被父亲丢入的纽蒙迦德。虽然少年本人不觉得这是什么值得大惊小怪的事：他不过是鼓励了一个同年级的男孩儿去追求真正的自由，却被父亲强行认定为教唆对方自杀，而失去孩子的痛苦不久后也带走了孩子的母亲。所以当他抱怨起来，措辞总是十分辛辣。“格林德沃想要独占你。”躲在书架之间，盖勒特将手撑在阿不思的耳后。另一只手则按着他的肩，过长的金发厮磨着少年颈间的嫩肉。“那个变态的老男人，他有没有对你做过什么？”

盖勒特指的是什么，阿不思十分清楚。不等他回答，说完少年按在他肩上的手便沿着骨骼一路往下，隔着裤子揉搓起了阿不思的私处。“吻我。”敏感的身体被少年灵巧的手撩拨得无法忍耐，阿不思红着耳朵要求自己的恋人，而盖勒特立刻照做了：覆上阿不思的唇时他是笑着的，之后甚至忍不住泄出了笑声；不满于对方的态度，阿不思揪住他的金发，舌尖同时挑逗似地舔过恋人的下唇，以行动无声地命令着盖勒特认真起来。

“等我干你的时候，你可别让我停下。”少年过强的好胜心让他在你来我往的性挑逗上也不愿处于弱势地位——他必须是占据着主导权的。于是说完，金发的少年便十分强硬地将年长者的双手捏住禁锢在了头顶，另一边则撩开了对方的衬衣，感受着阿不思衬衫下皮肤的细腻触感。

“格林德沃先生发现我的衬衫太皱可是会起疑心的。”然而阿不思回应道。这次他扳回了一局。看着盖勒特的表情肉眼可见地逐渐降至冰点，年长者微笑着主动凑上前，轻轻含住了少年的耳垂。“你稍稍克制一下，我是你的。”

阿不思是他的。

少年因被提起极有可能是，或者曾经是竞争对手的男人而生出的妒意平息了些。

在盖勒特来到纽蒙迦德的一周后他们就“搞”在了一起：两个少年躲在上锁的房间里贴在一起抚慰着彼此的性器。阿不思坐在盖勒特的腿上，为了不让其他任何可能经过的人发现，咬着手腕不让呻吟从口中溢出。彼时红发少年的下身正穿着一条短裙，脸上也相配地化着淡妆——妆已经在潮色的脸上微微晕开了，眼角的绯红盖过了之前的眼影，泪水将睫毛膏染在了下眼睑下；丝绒质地的口红也是被吻得到处都是，在嘴角拉出了一道棕红的印记——像位沦陷于情欲中的少女，而这就是阿不思会被送进纽蒙迦德的原因。

他有所谓的“异装癖”，传统教育下的正统家庭无法接受也无法启齿的秘密。怪不得忍心将自己聪明且清俊的孩子送去跟怪胎们一起生活。盖勒特是纽蒙迦德除了老师格林德沃先生外唯一知道这个秘密的人，就在阿不思向他展示这个秘密的那天晚上，他们对彼此的身体进行了深入的探索。

“我希望你没有以同样的方式向格林德沃那个老变态展示你的秘密。”

也就是在那时，盖勒特发现了阿不思尤其喜欢言语上的羞辱。“你是我的脏女孩儿，是吗？”在做爱的时候打他的屁股，将那儿白皙的皮肤打出指印来；当年长者快要撑不住的时候压着他的蝴蝶骨逼着他将屁股高高撅起，展露自己优美却紧绷的身体线条；揪他的头发令他昂起头，甚至以扇耳光的形式让他保持清醒，叫他脏女孩儿——这些阿不思都不会反抗，甚至于乐在其中。

“没有别人……只有你。”

阿不思称自己从未在其他人面前_主动_展示过自己的秘密，包括格林德沃先生。当然也没有用插入后穴的方式自慰过。如果之前阿不思没有自己玩弄自己的经验，那么少年的身体简直可以称为天赋异禀。他会主动地去绞紧后穴，软肉丝丝缕缕地附在情人的性器上，吸得盖勒特十分舒服。每一次他都想要射进那高热的甬道的最深处，不过尚且剩余的理智会让盖勒特退出来，命令阿不思夹紧双腿释放在少年的腿间。因过度使用而暂时无法很好闭合的穴口还会翕张着，隐约露出一点里面嫩色的软肉。

这时盖勒特便会舔上去，用舌头去戏弄少年敏感的穴肉。也已经射过一次的阿不思对这样的举动毫无抵抗力，盖勒特喜欢看自己年长的情人因强烈的刺激而失控的模样：阿不思的身体会颤抖，已经射不出来什么的前端晃动着、可怜兮兮地吐着透明的液体。在某些性致极高尤其想要玩弄的时候，盖勒特甚至会将阿不思身上的裙子一角塞进他的后穴。然后隔着布料，用手指继续着对软肉的侵犯。

可惜盖勒特只有为数不多的时间能与阿不思二人独处，否则少年年轻气盛，谁知道他们的玩法能有多多变呢。

而关于格林德沃先生究竟有没有对他做过什么，阿不思一直都没有给出特别明确的答复。“我们的确曾比一般程度要亲密一些。仅仅只是一些。”盖勒特虽然没有每天去问，疑问却仍在心中野蛮地生长。他其实并不在意阿不思在自己之前是否与他人有过关系，然而他担心：格林德沃是不是仍对阿不思抱有欲望。尤其是在他深切地体验到情动时的阿不思的魔力后——没有人不会对它上瘾。

少年人的恋爱中占有欲总是会极强。他会每隔上一段时间去问上一次，在发现格林德沃当日对阿不思的肢体接触过多时。而这次听到格林德沃要求裙子的拥有者放学后独自来自己办公室一趟后，少年也堵住了阿不思，再次问出了那个问题。

入学时签订的协议标明了孩子的“缺陷”，格林德沃是知道阿不思的异装癖的。而盖勒特在看清罗齐尔拿出的那条裙子的款式时就知道那是阿不思的所有物。也只能是阿不思的，除非哪个怪胎在纽蒙迦德藏了个不存在的女友。格林德沃先生自然也不傻，这里的人能找到女朋友或者纽蒙迦德可以藏进女生，盖勒特不知道哪个听起来更加荒诞。

“我会没事的，盖尔。”依旧避开了关于自己与格林德沃的关系的质问，阿不思看起来有些虚弱。

“你没不没事不取决于你，对方是那个老变态，他一定早就知道裙子是你的，这只是一个圈套，你不能去。至少不能一个人去。”

罗齐尔是怎么发现这件裙子的还是个问题，阿不思的裙装藏得很隐蔽，他也只偷偷带了两件。美丽而冰凉的女人不是那种有搜寻癖的对象，纽蒙迦德给了学生享有隐私的权利，除非她将阿不思的房间整个翻找一遍，不然绝难找到它。而昨晚他去找阿不思时，少年才披散着红发坐在床上告诉他裙子丢了。“今天晚上你先回去吧。”穿着黑色的睡袍，阿不思的眼角微微泛红。

昨天刚丢，今天那条裙子就到了罗齐尔女士手上，大概率是有人知道少年的裙子藏在哪里，并毫无痕迹地潜入阿不思的房间精确地拿走了它，最后还把它扔到了一个让罗齐尔女士能够找到的地方。罗齐尔女士发现后一定会告知格林德沃先生，进而让后者对裙子的所有者进行惩罚。纽蒙迦德还有谁能有这样的能力和动机。

——格林德沃先生。

进行了这样的一番推理后，盖勒特仰起头，小幅度地翻了个白眼。_他就知道。格林德沃一定还在纠缠着阿不思。_少年想起来，几天前他与阿不思借着桌子的掩护脚踝相碰一起看书的时候，格林德沃先生似乎发现了他们亲密的小动作。

男人意味深长地看了他一眼，没有多说什么。然而晚餐时，他揽着阿不思的肩走到了一旁的独立餐桌上。再开口之前，少年深吸了口气。“上一个犯错的学生被格林德沃先生当堂打了几十下手心，一天无法拿笔；而上一个进他办公室的学生则被打了屁股，几乎是爬着出来的……”

“这样你还说你会没事，是因为你喜欢被他打，还是他根本不会对你怎么样。”盖勒特感受到了嫉妒。十分的嫉妒。无论是在他到来前还是到来之后，格林德沃先生看阿不思的眼神就很不一样，跟看其他学生的都不同。当他们单独坐在一张桌上用餐的时候，男人的手指便爱在红发少年的手背与手腕处一下没一下地摩擦。

如果裙子是被格林德沃先生找了出来，那么男人必定对阿不思十分了解——他们说不定没少玩那种“游戏”，老师与道德意外败坏的好学生。他们的关系曾比一般程度要亲密，那究竟是亲密到了何种地步？连作为情人的自己都不知道那些衣服被藏在了哪里。

而阿不思似乎也对格林德沃先生的种种暗示行为表示了默许。

其实他看到过格林德沃抚摸阿不思的脖颈，那时他们还没有搞在一起，他路过一间空教室，从窗户看到男人正低头注视着少年。盖勒特从没有发现格林德沃先生对谁还有这般温柔过。

身为唯一的严苛的教师，格林德沃先生几乎打过纽蒙迦德的每一个学生，包括盖勒特，但没有阿不思。平常老师体罚学生，都还会有一丝动容；而他打学生时表情却没有任何的变化，男人就像是有施虐的独特癖好。将自己年长的情人在做爱时的表现与格林德沃先生的变态癖好联合起来，盖勒特似乎可以得出某种结论。

“他还渴望着你。”

说实话，盖勒特并不真正在乎阿不思在自己之前是否有过什么情人。只要那是过去式。但一旦推理成立，那么它似乎就不是——他现在格外想知道，在自己没有来到纽蒙迦德之前，格林德沃先生在独占阿不思时都做了些什么。

如果做了，阿不思是被强迫的吗？还是自愿的？毕竟在做爱的时候，少年可是表现出了十足的受虐倾向。如果那时是自愿的，阿不思现在和格林德沃还保持着以前那样的关系吗，无论是自愿还是被迫？阿不思更喜欢自己还是格林德沃？格林德沃不喜欢自己，盖勒特看得出来。

“不管你在想什么，盖尔，我是属于你的。”

阿不思又给出了那套同样的说辞。而这说服不了被嫉妒席卷的盖勒特。停顿了一两秒后，金发的少年便突然拽起恋人的手腕，强硬地拉着他来到了一个无人的房间。锁上门，盖勒特将自己年长的情人压在了厚实的门板上。

“现在还没到下午的休息时间。”被惊到的阿不思提醒着少年。

“我知道，”盖勒特利落地解开了阿不思的裤子，手指用力地捏着腿根细嫩的皮肤。“所以我只是要在你身上留下些我的痕迹。”

“我必须让那个老变态知道，现在的你是我的。”


End file.
